Prehistoric Park (Legendary Remake)
Chapter 1: Return of a Dynasty On Nigel's very first mission, he travels back to 66 million years where he hopes to rescue one of the last of the surviving dinosaurs from the most dramatic extinction ever! Time & Place: 66 mya, Montana Creatures: Tyrannosaurus Rex, Triceratops, Ornithomimus, Dakotaraptor, Ankylosaurus, Edmontosaurus, Pachycephalosaurus, Didelphodon, Quetzalcoatlus, Thescelosaurus Rescued: - 4 Tyrannosaurus Rex (2 male, 2 female) - 6 Triceratops (2 males, 3 females, 1 male juvenile) - 15 Orinithomimus (7 males, 8 females) - 2 Ankylosaurus (1 male, 1 female) - 4 Pachycephalosaurus (2 males, 2 females) Chapter 2: Mammoth Operation Salvage Nigel's next mission is going back to the Ice Age, where he will have to decode the justification of what is attempting to kill the last remaining mammoth on Earth. Time & Place: 10,000 years ago, Siberia; 150,000 years ago, Siberia Creatures: Woolly Mammoth, Woolly Rhinoceros, Cave Bear, Irish Elk, Tibetan Wolf, Cro-Magnon, Cave Hyena Rescued: - 11 Woolly Mammoths (2 male, 9 female) - 2 Woolly Rhinoceros (1 male, 1 female) - 12 Irish Elk (4 male, 7 female) Chapter 3: Feathered Dragons This time, Nigel travels back to 120 million years ago into dense forests of prehistoric China, where he discovers one of the most unusual dinosaurs ever, with something ferocious along his way. Time & Place: 120 mya, Liaoning Province Creatures: Microraptor, Psittacosaurus, Confuciusornis, Liaoconodon, Sinotyrannus, Chuanqilong, Eoazhdarcho, Sinornithosaurus, Similicaudipteryx Rescued: - 7 Microraptor (3 males, 3 female) - 3 Psittacosaurus (1 male, 2 females) - 1 Sinotyrannus (1 males) Chapter 4: Tooth & Claw This time, Nigel travels to 1.8 million years in prehistoric South America, searching for the top vanishing popular megafauna of all time, the good-natured ground sloths & ferocious saber-toothed cats. Time & Place: 1.8 mya, Brazil; 11,000 years ago, Brazil Creatures: Smilodon, Megatherium, Macrauchenia, Doedicurus, Toxodon, Arctotherium, Stegomastodon, Homo neanderthalis Rescued: - 2 Smilodon (1 male, 1 female) - 14 Stegomastodon (4 male, 10 female) - 2 Doedicurus (1 male, 1 female) Chapter 5: A Bug's Life This time, Nigel cruised into 312 million years to the swamps of Scotland to discover one of the weirdest creepy crawlies in history. Place & Time: 312 mya, Scotland Creatures: Arthropleura, Meganeura, Pulmonoscorpius, Crassigyrinus, Megarachne, Petrolacosaurus, Proterogyrinus Rescued: - 3 Meganeura (2 males, 1 female) - 1 Arthropleura (1 male) - 1 Pulmonoscorpius (1 female) - 1 Crassigyrinus (1 young male) Chapter 6: Massive Croc This time, Nigel travels to 75 million years ago to the coastlines of prehistoric Texas. His plan is to catch a 30 feet long crocodile, so large that it hunts on anything near the shores. Place & Time: 75 mya, Texas Creatures: Deinosuchus, Parasaurolophus, Stegoceras, Talos, Teratophoneus, Nyctosaurus Rescued: - 1 Deinosuchus (1 male) - 14 Parasaurolophus (7 males, 7 females) Chapter 7: Morrison Safari Nigel then travels 150 million years to the forests and plains of North America where he finds his first thundering giants, some plate-adorned dinosaurs and a lion, in favor of shredding them into bits and pieces. Place & Time: 150 mya, USA Creatures: Diplodocus, Stegosaurus, Brachiosaurus, Allosaurus, Camptosaurus, Ornitholestes, Torvosaurus, Camarasaurus, Dryosaurus, Kepodactylus Rescued: - 9 Diplodocus (5 males, 4 females) - 5 Stegosaurus (2 males, 3 females) - 2 Allosaurus (2 males) - 4 Brachiosaurus (2 males, 2 females) - 6 Camptosaurus (3 males, 3 females) Chapter 8: Pharaoh of the Marshes This time, Nigel goes back to 125 million years ago to the world of Egypt that is different from today. Here a large deadly theropod with a charming sail on its back rules. Place & Time: 125 mya, Egypt Creatures: Spinosaurus, Carcharodontosaurus, Paralititan, Kaprosuchus, Rugops, Deltadromeus, Onchopristis, Mawsonia, Retodus, Bawitius, Siroccopteryx Rescued: - 1 Spinosaurus (1 male) - 1 Carcharodontosaurus (1 young male) - 20 Paralititan (9 male, 9 females) Chapter 9: Sailed-Back Adventure This time, Nigel travels to 291 million years to somewhere much like a baron of wastelands in Scotland. As he wants to find something notorious for commonly mistaken as being the part of a dinosaur. Place & Time: 291 mya, Scotland Creatures: Dimetrodon, Edaphosaurus, Diplocaulus, Platyhystrix, Eryops, Sphenacodon, Cotylorhynchus, Xenacanthus Rescued: - 1 Dimetrodon (1 male) - 8 Edaphosaurus (4 males, 4 females) - 3 Diplocaulus (1 male, 2 females) Chapter 10: Lord of the Skies This time, park keeper Bob has finished the aviary. So, Nigel plans to travel back to 2 different time periods, to bring back two of the most famous pterosaur species recorded in history. Place & Time: 74 mya, Texas; 67 mya, Montana Creatures: Pteranodon, Nyctosaurus, Niobarasaurus, Claosaurus, Tylosaurus; Quetzalcoatlus, Didelphodon, Edmontosaurus, Dakotaraptor Rescued: - 3 Pteranodon (2 males, 1 female) - 1 Quetzalcoatlus (1 female, 4 eggs) - 15 Edmontosaurus (8 males, 7 females) Chapter 11: The First Bird This time, Nigel goes back to 145 million years to the thick forests of prehisyoric Germany. He wants to bring back one of the even earliest winged dinosaur, truly related to birds. Place & Time: 145 mya, Germany Creatures: Archaeopteryx, Compsognathus, Rhamphorhynchus, Pterodactylus, Bavarisaurus, Anurognathus, Europasaurus, Juratyrant, Mesurupetala Rescued: - 4 Archaeopteryx (2 males, 2 females) - 7 Compsognathus (3 males, 4 females) Chapter 12: Walking Among Giants Next stop, Nigel travels to the 24 mya as he plans to save one of the largest mammal ever existed from a drought across Mongolia. Place & Time: 24 mya, Mongolia Creatures: Paraceratherium, Paraentelodon, Hyaenodon, Chalicotherium, Nimravus, Adocus, Desmatolagus, Hulgana, Lophiomeryx Rescued: - 2 Paraceratherium (1 female, 1 male juvenile) - 1 Paraentelodon (1 old male) - 2 Hyaenodon (1 male, 1 female) Chapter 13: Hell's Aquarium On Nigel's very first aquatic mission, he returns to 74 million years deep into the oceans of North America which houses a wide number of deadly sea creatures. Therefore, his aim is to bring back some species from extinction. Place & Time: 74 mya, USA Creatures: Tylosaurus, Elasmosaurus, Archelon, Xiphactinus, Hesperornis, Pteranodon, Juratyrant, Squalicorax, Bananogmius, Baculites, Dolichorhynchops, Tusoteuthis Rescued: - 10 Hesperornis (5 males, 5 females) - 1 Xiphactinus (1 young female) - 1 Archelon (1 old male) - 3 Elasmosaurus (1 male, 2 females) - 2 Tylosaurus (1 male, 1 female) Chapter 14: Dangers in the Desert This time, Nigel travels back to 76 million years into the deserts of Gobi where he finds a pack of infamous dinosaur in which their sickle claw is used to tear out their favorite prey. Place & Time: 76 mya, Mongolia Creatures: Velociraptor, Protoceratops, Oviraptor, Tarbosaurus, Mononykus, Therizinosaurus, Saurolophus, Azhdarcho, Shuuvia Rescued: - 4 Velociraptor (2 males, 2 females) - 8 Protoceratops (4 males, 3 females, 1 female juvenile) - 3 Tarbosaurus (1 male, 1 females) Chapter 15: Animals After Dino This time, Nigel goes back to the world that is different in 45 million years. As after the dinosaurs have being wiped out, he wants to find one of the first mammals that has evolved throughout history. Place & Time: 45 mya, Germany Creatures: Darwinius, Gastornis, Leptictidium, Propalaeotherium, Godinotia, Formicium, Lesmesodon, Crivadiatherium, Paleopython, Pholidocercus, Diplocynodon Rescued: - 3 Darwinius (1 male, 1 female, 1 female juvenile) - 5 Gastornis (1 female, 4 eggs) - 7 Propalaeotherium (4 males, 3 females) - 4 Leptictidium (1 male, 1 female, 2 male juveniles) Chapter 16: Whale Killer This time, Nigel travels back to 34 million years where he hopes to bring back one of the most well-known primitive whales since their numbers are perishing, as well as finding something much odder. Place & Time: 34 mya, Egypt Creatures: Basilosaurus, Dorudon, Arsinoitherium, Biretia, Gigantophis, Moeritherium, Otodus, Thalassochelys Rescued: - 2 Basilosaurus (1 female, 1 male juvenile) - 1 Arsinoitherium (1 male) - 4 Biretia (1 male, 1 female, 1 male juvenile, 1 female juvenile) Chapter 17: Dying on Earth This time, Nigel goes back to 252 million years ago in Russia where he must decode the reason of the perishing of 97% life as well as searching for a saber-toothed like creature from one of the worst extinctions ever! Place & Time: 252 mya, Russia Creatures: Inostrancevia, Scutosaurus, Diictodon, Vivaxosaurus, Rhinesuchus Rescued: - 1 Inostrancevia (1 female) - 5 Scutosaurus (2 males, 3 females) - 7 Diictodon (3 males, 4 females) Chapter 18: Legend of Sea Dragon This time, Nigel returns to oceans of the Jurassic period in Germany. He wants to bring back one of the top marine predators of all time, as well as searching for important living valuables to display as prehistoric culture. Place & Time: 165 mya; 149 mya, Germany Creatures: Liopleurodon, Ophthalmosaurus, Kimmerosaurus, Lithacosphinctes, Rhamphorhynchus, Dakosaurus, Squatina, Hybodus, Juratyrant, Cetiosaurus Rescued: - 1 Liopleurodon (1 male) - 3 Ophthalmosaurus (1 male, 2 females) - 7 Kimmerosaurus (3 males, 4 females) Chapter 19: Extinct to Extant This time, Nigel plans to travel to different time periods and in different places, to rescue some of the most popular extinct animals that have been wiped out by humanity before the 21st century. Place & Time: Year 1660, Madagascar; Year 1300, New Zealand; 1900, Tasmania Creatures: Dodo Bird, Aepyornis, Ring-Tailed Lemur, Fossa, Tomato Frog, Broad-Billed Parrot; Haast's Eagle, Dinornis, Huia, Tui; Thylacine, Merino Sheep, Tasmanian Devil, Wedged-Tailed Eagle Rescued: - 4 Dodo Birds (2 males, 2 females) - 1 Haast's Eagle (1 male) - 2 Dinornis (1 male, 1 female) - 4 Thylacine (1 male, 1 female, 2 female juveniles) Chapter 20: Giants Under the Ice Next stop, Nigel travels to the 17th century in the Arctic, to search for some giant sea cows that are on the verge of extinction. Place & Time: Year 1765, Arctic Creatures: Steller's Sea Cow, Great, Steller's Sea Eagle, Polar Bear, Northern Fur Seal, Pacific Walrus, Tuffed Puffin, Bowhead Whale Rescued: - 6 Steller's Sea Cow (3 males, 3 females) - 12 Great Auk (5 male, 7 female) Chapter 21: The Great Jacklight War This time, Nigel goes back to the 18th century of South Africa where Nigel has to bring back two of the famous extinct African animals of all time as well as trying to ruin the enemy plans. Place & Time: Year 1820, South Africa Creatures: Quagga, Bluebuck, Plains Zebra, Reticulated Giraffe, African Buffalo, Impala, Cape Lion, Lappet-Faced Vulture, Nile Monitor, Black Rhinoceros, Meerkat, Spotted Hyena Rescued: - 24 Quagga (12 males, 12 females) - 15 Bluebuck (7 males, 8 females) - 11 Cape Lion (4 males, 7 females) Chapter 22: Former Feathered Tots This time, Nigel travels to the 19th century of Florida at the beginning of the Civil War to save two of the famous extinct Wolf but may have landed him in the heap of controversy Place & Time: Year 1900, Florida Creatures: Florida Black Wolf, Carolina Parakeet, Rescued:- 8 Florida Black Wolf (4 male, 4 female) Chapter 23: There's Something Fishy in the Water Nigel's next mission is to travel back to the Ellesmere Island 380 million years ago to rescue one of the first armored fish roaming the world's oceans Place & Time: 380 mya, Australia Creatures: Dunkelosteus, Stethacanthus, Onychodus, Gogonasus, Materpiscis, Titanicthys Rescued: - 1 Dunkleosteus (1 male) - 1 Stethacanthus (1 young female) Chapter 24: Megafauna Uprising This time, Nigel travels to 30,000 years ago to bring back one of Australia's prominent long lost megafauna. Place & Time: 30,000 years ago, Australia Creatures: Diprotodon, Procoptodon, Wonambi, Thylacoleo, Megalania, Quinkana, Phascolonus, Genyornis, Red Kangaroo, Emu, Wedged-Tailed Eagle Rescued: - 15 Diprotodon (7 males, 9 females) - 6 Procoptodon (3 males, 3 females) - 4 Genyornis (2 male, 2 females) - 2 Thylacoleo (1 female, 1 male) - 2 Megalania (1 female, 1 male) Chapter 25: Underwater Nightmares This time, Nigel travels to the world where before the first humans, before the dinosaurs and even before the insects, giant aquatic creatures dominate the world. Place & Time: 452 mya, USA Creatures: Cameroceras, Megalograptus, Isotelus Rex, Astraspis, Indetermine corals Rescued: - 4 Cameroceras (2 males, 2 females) - 6 Megalograptus (3 males, 3 females) Chapter 26: Dawn of a Dynasty This time, Nigel sets his journey to the time where the first dinosaurs are born. As he deals with more mini-raptor like dinosaurs, he then finds something much deadlier. Place & Time: 230 mya, Argentina Creatures: Herrerasaurus, Eoraptor, Saurosuchus, Pisanosaurus, Lisowicia Exaeretodon, Probelesodon, Sillosuchus, Panphangia Rescued: - 1 Herrerasaurus (1 female) - 8 Eoraptor (4 males, 2 females, 2 male juveniles) - 1 Saurosuchus (1 male) Chapter 27: Clash of the Titans This time, Nigel plans to travel back to prehistoric Argentina during the Cenomian, to rescue one of the largest dinosaur that has ever stomped the Earth, and finds himself a fierce battle between itself and a 10 meter long monster. Place & Time: 96 mya, Argentina Creatures: Argentinosaurus, Giganotosaurus, Limaysaurus, Skorpiovenator, Aoniraptor, Gualicho, Cathartesaura Rescued: - 15 Argentinosaurus (5 males, 9 females, 1 male juvenile) - 2 Giganotosaurus (1 males, 1 female) Chapter 28: Big Bob the Bear It's a holiday season at Prehistoric Park. However, Nigel decides to find a nostalgic creature he has faced with & left before on his previous adventure. Place & Time: 10,000 years ago, Siberia Creatures: Cave Bear, Cave Lion, Woolly Mammoth, Woolly Rhino, Irish Elk, Cave Hyena, Cave Wolf, Golden Eagle, Homo neanderthalis Rescued: - 8 Cave Lion (3 male, 5 female) - 14 Cave Wolf (9 female, 5 male) Chapter 29: Gargantuans from the South For this new year's season, Nigel travels back to an alternative area in Argentina where certain discoveries confirm that a notorious dinosaur which is thought to have challenged the largest of titans in battle has been seperated for good. Place & Time: 95 mya, Argentina Creatures: Giganotosaurus, Ekrixinatosaurus, Andesaurus, Gasparinisaura, Buitreraptor, Cronopio, Bicentenaria, Najash Rescued: - 2 Andesaurus (1 male, 1 female) - 1 Buitreraptor (1 male) Chapter 30: King Kong This time, Nigel travels to dense forests of China in 800,000 years. He wants to find a great ape what has inspired the legend of the Bigfoot. Place & Time: 800 thousand years ago, China Creatures: Gigantopithecus, Dwarf Panda, Chinese Water Buffalo, Palaeoloxodon, South China Tiger, Sichuan Rhinoceros, South China Tapir, Homo Erectus Rescued: - 7 Gigantopithecus (3 males, 4 females) - 11 Palaeoloxodon (9 female, 2 male) Chapter 31: Slithering Expectations This time, Nigel travels to prehistoric Columbia where as being in marshy surroundings, he wants to save a 13-metre long snake, considered as one of the biggest snakes in history. Place & Time: 60 mya, Columbia Creatures: Titanoboa, Carbonemys, Cerrejonisuchus, Carodnia, Acerontisuchus, Anthracosuchus, Dipnoan Rescued: - 1 Titanoboa (1 female) - 5 Carbonemys (2 males, 3 females) Chapter 32: Saber "W"s Ambush This time, Nigel travels back to prehistoric South America during the Miocene era to save an odd-looking cat which is believed to be a new type of marsupial that has been discovered. Place & Time: 8 mya, Argentina Creatures: Thylacosmilus, Kelenken, Macrauchenia, Purussaurus, Thesodon, Argentavis, Glyptodon, Hipparion, Borhyaena, Diadiaphorus, Megapiranha, Epicyon, Josephoartigasia Rescued: - 21 Hipparion (10 female, 7 male) - 1 Purussaurus (1 male) - 16 Macrauchenia (7 males, 9 females) - 2 Thylacosmilus (1 male, 1 female) Chapter 33: Aquatic Deathmatch Next stop, Nigel goes back again to the Miocene but this time helds in the coasts of Argentina. As he wants to find a 50 feet shark which dominates thorughout the surfaces of the ocean as well as a gigantic bird with a wingspan of 3.2 meters long. Place & Time: 8 mya, Argentina Creatures: Megalodon, Odobenocetops, Livyatan, Acrophyster, Cetotherium, Argentavis, Thalassocnus, Hipparion, Epicyon, Gompotherium Rescued: - 2 Argentavis (1 male, 1 female) - 1 Megalodon (1 female) - 5 Odobenocetops (2 males, 2 females, 1 male juvenile) - 1 Livyatan (1 young male) Chapter 34: The Devil Frog This time, Nigel goes back to prehistoric Madagascar of 70 million years to rescue a and a large theropod which is notoriously a cannibal. Place & Time: 70 mya, Madagascar Creatures: Beelzebufo, Majungasaurus, Rapetosaurus, Rahonavis, Mahajungasuchus, Maevaranosaurus, Simosuchus Rescued: - 8 Rapetonsaurus (4 male, 4 female) - 4 Majungasaurus (1 female and 3 bady) Chapter 35: Born of Paleontology This time, Nigel travels back to prehistoric England with two time periods to bring back two of the Europian dinosaurs which are firstly discovered by the power of science. Place & Time: 145 mya, England; 125 mya England Creatures: Megalosaurus, Iliosuchus, Cetiosaurus, Temnodontosaurus, Pterodactylus, Blapsium; Iguanodon, Baryonyx, Polacanthus, Hypsilophodon, Iberomesornis, Neovenator, Gobiconodon, Caukicephalus Rescued: - 2 Megalosaurus (1 male, 1 female) - 20 Iguanodon (10 males, 10 females) - 2 Baryonyx (1 female, 1 male) - 6 Hypsilophodon (3 males, 3 females) Chapter 36: Jurassic Calamity Nigel's next mission is setting his journey to the Early Jurassic period in Arizona and Mexico. As well as planning to find a terrifying swift crested dinosaur, he also wants to hunt for a flying reptile which is true to become the first pterosaur found in this timeline. Place & Time: 193 mya, Arizona; 190 mya, Mexico Creatures: Dilophosaurus, Scelidosaurus, Scutellosaurus, Kayentavenator, Sarahsaurus; Dimorphodon, Cynosphenodon, Bocatherium, Ceratosaur, Zapatadon Rescued: - 4 Dilophosaurus (2 males, 2 females) - 3 Scutellosaurus (1 male, 2 females) - 5 Dimorphodon (1 old female, 2 males, 2 females) Chapter 37: Triassic Oddity This time, Nigel goes back to 224 million years to the oceans and coastlines of Switzerland. His plan is to rescue one of the eldest and the earliest ichthyosaurs in history. Place & Time: 224 mya, Switzerland Creatures: Cymbospondylus, Nothosaurus, Tanystropheus, Plateosaurus, Psephoderma, Liliensternus Rescued: - 1 Plateosaurus (2 males, 2 females) - 1 Cymbospondylus (1 female) - 1 Nothosaurus (1 male) - 4 Psephoderma Chapter 38: Cold-Blooded in the Winter This time, Nigel travels to 120 million years to the place where both Australia & Antarctica plates are connected together. As anyway, he wants to catch a large amphibian which is twice as big as a modern crocodile. Place & Time: 120 mya, Australia Creatures: Koolasuchus, Muttaburrasaurus, Australovenator, Leaellynasaura, Kronosaurus, Aussiespinus, Giant Weta, Sterophodon, Tuatara Rescued: - 1 Koolasuchus (1 male) - 10 Muttaburrasaurus (4 males, 6 females) - 3 Australovenator (1 female, 2 male) Chapter 39: Perishing Flora This time, Nigel won't rescue any creatures but travels to several places to rescue some distinctive plant species which have been perished out of the 21st century. Place & Time: 312 mya, Scotland; 390 mya, England; Year 1862, France; Year 1890, Georgia Creatures: Lepiododendron, Meganeura, Pulmonoscorpius; Cooksonis Brontoscorpio, Pterygotus; Cry Violets, Franklin Trees, Red Squirrels, Indetermine birds, Chipmunks Rescued: - 15 Lepiododendron seeds - 15 Cooksonis seeds - 15 Cry Violet seeds - 15 Franklin Tree seeds Chapter 40: Quick-Witted Thieves This time, Nigel goes back to 126 million years to Barremian Utah to bring back one of the most intelligent pack hunters, with a large sickle claw that can easily tear off large prey. Place & Time: 126 mya, Utah Creatures: Utahraptor, Gastonia, Falcarius, Nedcolbertia, Hippodraco, Geminiraptor, Mierasaurus, Ciefelliodon Rescued: - 4 Utahraptor (2 males, 2 females) - 1 Gastonia (1 male) Chapter 41: Rex's Cousin This time, Nigel goes back to 70 million years in Alberta to find a distant cousin of T-Rex, but has witnessed himself into a stampede. Place & Time: 70 mya, Alberta Creatures: Albertosaurus, Pachyrhinosaurus, Edmontosaurus, Euoplocephalus, Struthiomimus, Parksosaurus, Albertonykus, Didelphodon, Champsasaurus, Stangerochampsa Rescued: - 3 Albertosaurus (2 males, 1 female) - 6 Pachyrhinosaurus (2 males, 4 females) - 2 Didelphodon (1 male, 1 female) Chapter 42: From Water to Land This mission takes Nigel back 360 million years to rescue a tutanic giant fish and bumps into one of the first pioneers of land. Place & Time: 360 mya, Ellesmere Island Creatures: Hyneria, Tiktaalik, Ichthyostega, Cladoselache, Bothriolepis, Eusthenopteron, Stylonurus, Acanthostega Rescued: - 2 Hyneria (2 females) - 4 Tiktaalik (2 males, 2 females) - 1 Ichthyostega (1 female) Chapter 43: An Alien World On this next mission, Nigel will travel back even farther than he has ever gone before. His plan is to rescue a bizarre aquatic predator, emerging from the shadows of the ocean. Place & Time: 505 mya, Canada Creatures: Anomalocaris, Olenoides, Hallucigenia, Opabinia, Pikaia, Ottoia, Wiwaxia, Nectocaris Rescued: - 1 Anomalocaris (1 female) - 2 Opabinia (2 males) - 4 Olenoides (2 males, 2 females) Chapter 44: Ravenous Horns This time, Nigel travels back to the Jurassic period in Tanzania & the Cretaceous period in Argentina to rescue two of the well known horned predators in history. Place & Time: 150 mya, Tanzania; 67 mya, Argentina Creatures: Ceratosaurus, Giraffatitan, Kentrosaurus, Pterodactylus, Brancatherulum; Carnotaurus, Willinakaqe, Saltasaurus, Aerotitan, Allenoraptor, Dreadnoughtus Rescued: - 3 Ceratosaurus (1 male, 2 females) - 6 Kentrosaurus (2 males, 4 females) - 1 Carnotaurus (1 male) Chapter 45: Part Wolf, Part Whale His next mission is going back to 45 million years in Mongolia, where he plans to find one of the oddest predator which is believed as a land-dweling ancestor of whale. Place & Time: 45 mya, Mongolia Creatures: Andrewsarchus, Embolotherium, Eusmilus, Uintatherium, Sarkastodon, Asiatosuchus, Adocus, Eomoropus, Forstercooperia Rescued: - 1 Andrewsarchus (1 male) - 4 Uintatherium (1 old male, 1 male, 1 female, 1 female juvenile) - 1 Sarkastodon (1 female) Chapter 46: That's A Freaky Shark This time, Nigel goes back to 280 million years in Russia to rescue the infamous whorled-toothed shark in water and he meets a herd of horned monsters on land. Place & Time: 280 mya, Russia Creatures: Helicoprion, Eudibamus, Estemmenosuchus, Ulemosaurus, Eotitanosuchus, Indetermine fish species Rescued: - 1 Helicoprion (1 male) - 5 Estemmenosuchus (3 males, 2 females) Chapter 47: Evasive Gliders This time, Nigel sets his journey to prehistoric Kyrgystan in 235 million years to hunt for one of the earliest flying lizards but the only thing, it has feather like plumes on its back. Place & Time: 235 mya, Kyrgystan Creatures: Longisquama, Madygenerpteron, Sharovipteryx, Kyrgyzsaurus, Madysaurus, Fayolia, Longchidion, Paleoxyris Rescued: - 2 Longisquama (1 male, 1 female) - 3 Sharovipteryx (3 females) Chapter 48: Bizarre Swimmers This time, Nigel sets his journey to the Yunan Province during the Triassic period to rescue one of the most bizarre and also the earliest herbivorous marine reptile ever remarked. Place & Time: 240 mya, China Creatures: Atopodentatus, Placodus, Dinocephalosaurus, Diandongosaurus, Anolcites Rescued: - 3 Atopodentatus (2 males, 1 female) - 1 Placodus (1 young male) Chapter 49: Mysterious Lepospondylis This mission takes Nigel back to the Triassic in Madagascar and the Jurassic in Kazakhstan to catch two species of amphibiand that not a single one has ever heard of before. Place & Time: 250 mya, Madagascar; 156 mya, Kazakhstan Creatures: Triadobatrachus, Edingerella, Barasaurus, Abdalodon; Karaurus, Batrachognathus Karatausuchus, Sordes, Indetermine moths Rescued: - 2 Triadobatrachus (1 male, 1 female) - 2 Karaurus (2 males) Chapter 50: Far-Flunging Acrawlers (Part 1) This mission takes Nigel back to the Triassic period in two different regions to rescue the first sailed-back archosaur and an ankylosaur-like reptile. Place & Time: 240 mya, Arizona; 235 mya, Texas Creatures: Arizonasaurus, Cheirotherium, Anisodontosaurus, Quasicyclotosaurus, Eocyclotosaurus; Desmatosuchus, Tecovasaurus, Tecovasuchus, Caseosaurus Rescued: - 1 Arizonasaurus (1 male) - 1 Desmatosuchus (1 male) Chapter 51: Not a Crocodile At last, for this final ever mission, Nigel travels back to the Permian period in prehistoric Brazil & Nigeria during the Cretaceous, to save a large formidable crocodile-like amphibian & a crocodilian-like reptile that hunts on anything incapacitated. Place & Time: 286 mya, Brazil; Creatures: Prionosuchus, Xenacanthus, Dipnoan, Captorhinus, Timonya; Sarcosuchus, Ouranosaurus, Suchomimus, Eocarcharia, Lurdusaurus, Nigersaurus Rescued: - 1 Prionosuchus (1 female) - 1 Sarcosuchus (1 male) Chapter 52: New Rulers This time, Nigel travels to 251 million years in South Africa where the great dying is already over. He wants to search for the earliest mammalian predator which can even hunt a gigantic herbivore in history and a dicynodont which is discovered to be one of the survivors of the great dying. Place & Time: 251 mya, South Africa Creatures: Cynognathus, Lystrosaurus Kannemeyeria, Erythrosuchus, Mesosaurus, Diademodon, Chiniquodon Rescued: - 3 Cynognathus (2 males, 1 female) - 7 Lystrosaurus (3 males, 4 females) Chapter 53: A Living Fossil This time, Nigel returns to the riversides of Egypt during the Cretaceous period where he will rescue one of the most well-known fish species that has been survived through today. Place & Time: 125 mya, Egypt Creatures: Mawsonia, Onchopristis, Spinosaurus, Retodus, Bawitius, Baculites, Lepidotes, Ceratodus, Stomatosuchus, Enchodus, Leptocleidus, Hybodus Rescued: - 2 Stomatosuchus (1 male, 1 female) - 3 Onchopristis (3 females) - 3 Enchodus (3 males) Chapter 54: Behold, Cuphead! This time, Nigel returns bacm to 291 million years into the dry plains of Scotland where he wants to track down a 3 metre long large synapsid, known to become one of the largest of its genus in history. Place & Time: 291 mya, Scotland Creatures: Cotylorhynchus, Sphenacodon, Varanosaurus, Eryops, Dimetrodon, Edaphosaurus, Cacops, Diplocaulus Rescued: - 2 Cotylorhynchus (1 male, 1 female) - 1 Eryops (1 male) - 1 Cacops (1 female) Chapter 55: Quadrupedal Whales Next stop, Nigel travels back to prehistoric Pakistan where he will search for one of the earliest whales but only at first, walks on land. Place & Time: 50 mya, Pakistan Creatures: Pakicetus, Ambulocetus, Parvocristis, Paratritemenodon, Karakia, Jhargirilopus, Obergfellia, Indetermine fish Rescued: - 1 Pakicetus (1 male) - 1 Ambulocetus (1 female) Chapter 56: Far-Flunging Acrawlers (Part 2) Nigel's next mission takes places in the Triassic period of South Africa & India where he wants to find two archosaurs that mostly no one has ever known before. Place & Time: 245 mya, South Africa; 244 mya, India Creatures: Euparkeria, Chasmatosuchus, Proterosuchus, Cynognathus, Kamnemeyria; Shringasaurus, Cherninia, Paracyclotosaurus Rescued: - 1 Euparkeria (1 young female) - 3 Shringasaurus (2 male, 1 female) Chapter 57: True False Exclamation This time, Nigel goes back to 113 million years ago in Brazil where he plans to search for the possible occurance of legged-snakes. Place & Time: 113 mya, Brazil Creatures: Tetrapodophis, Susisuchus, Calanguban, Cratoavis, Irritator, Ludodactylus, Tupandactylus, Tupuxuara, Eurycephalella Rescued: - 1 Tetrapodophis (1 young female) - 3 Tupuxuara (3 females) Chapter 58: Don't Miss the Chance (Part 1) This time, Nigel wants to go back to different time periods and different regions to bring back some of the creatures he has faced with before missing the opportunity to rescue. Place & Time: 1.8 mya, Brazil; 24 mya, Mongolia; 34 mya, Egypt; 160 mya, Germany Creatures: Toxodon, Smilodon, Megatherium, Macrauchenia, Doedicurus Stegomastodon; Chalicotherium, Hyaenodon, Desmatolagus; Moeritherium, Biretia, Basilosaurus; Leedsichthys, Metriorhynchus, Pliosaurus, Hybodus Rescued: - 13 Toxodon (7 males, 6 females) - 9 Chalicotherium (4 male, 5 female) - 7 Moeritherium (3 males, 3 female) - 8 Leedsichthys (3 males, 4 females, 1 young female) - 1 Metriorhynchus (1 female) Chapter 59: Don't Miss the Chance (Part 2) At last for Nigel's actual final mission, he goes back again to save the last chosen 5 creatures. Place & Time: 230 mya, Argentina; 224 mya, Switzerland; 299 mya, Scotland; 125 mya, Nigeria Creatures: Lisowicia, Saurosuchus, Exaeretodon, Probelesodon; Tanystropheus, Nothosaurus, Cymbospondylus, Placodus Psephoderma; Oviraptor, Mononykus; Suchominus, Ouranosaurus, Eocarcharia, Nigersaurus, Sarcosuchus Rescued: - 12 Lisowicia (6 males, 6 females) - 1 Tanystropheus (1 young female) - 3 Oviraptor (1 male, 2 females) - 20 Ouranosaurus (10 males, 10 females) - 1 Suchomimus (1 male) Category:TV Series